


Café

by paranoidpayne



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidpayne/pseuds/paranoidpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story in which two boys fall in love over coffee and lonesomeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café

\- in which a young boy is more sad than he'll ever admit

Harry - third person 

Maybe he wanted to feel this way. Has anyone ever considered the thought? No, but everyone does consider the thought that he should get help. He doesn't want help. He's fine with being so closed off. He doesn't get hurt this way. Yes, it's lonely, but also in a sense, lovely. He decided after his last heartbreak it was better this way. You hurt them, but they couldn't hurt you. He had been like this so long he didn't even know how to feel anymore: that is until she came along. 

********

They met on a cold December afternoon when Harry decided to actually get out of the house for once. These moments were rare, but sometimes Harry felt he needed them. Harry walked into a little cafe tucked in between two other shops. This place was hardly ever busy, and he was grateful for that. He had found the cafe while taking one of his rare afternoon trips. He liked it much better than Starbucks. It was cheaper and less crowded. Louis had always known about the cute little cafe tucked away in a safe spot for his mum owned it. Even though his mum is long gone, he and his dad still lovingly maintain it. He was back in town this week for a break from school, so he took the opportunity to help his dad out at the cafe. He didn't mind helping his dad out. He had always loved this cafe. And today was even better when a cute, curly hair boy in black skinny jeans and a hoodie came in, the light rain outside glittering off his hair. His first impression of the pretty curly haired God was simple: he thought he looked beautiful: from his curls to his tattered boots and everything in between. His lips were so full and pink and his eyes were big and mysterious and perfect. He felt he needed to shake the thoughts away, afterall, he was just another customer. But maybe he wasn't. And maybe, just maybe it would end up saving the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and short oops


End file.
